


Voda

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po všech těch přestřelkách, nožích a honičkách to vypadá, že to bude voda, co je dostane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voda

Po všech těch přestřelkách, nožích a honičkách to nakonec bude voda, co je dostane. To je směšně.

John se znovu rozhlédne po hladce vybetonovaných stěnách jámy, do které jeho i omráčeného Sherlocka hodili.

Už je to skoro deset minut, co se ze shora neozývají žádné zvuky; zlosyni zmizeli.

Okolo plave kdejaký bordel. Johnovi se podařilo vylovit dost dřeva, které by narval Sherlockovi pod paže, aby ho to udrželo na hladině. Po krátkém odpočinku udělá takový plovák i sobě.

Pokud je někdo (nejspíš Mycroft) nenajde, utopí se tady oba díky vyčerpání. A pokud si Mycroft doopravdy nepohne, tak ještě může Sherlock zemřít na podchlazení a on na sepsi nebo vykrvácení. Pro čerstvě prostřelenou a velice provizorně ošetřenou nohu není plavání v tomhle svinstvu ideální.

\- - o - -

Johna probudí studený dotek na čele a na tváři. Unaveně otevře oči. Chvíli mu trvá, než ve tmavém fleku před sebou pozná Sherlocka.

Detektiv jednou paží objímá svůj plovák a druhou rukou u sebe přidržuje ten Johnův.

„Jsi vzhůru." zamumle John a zvedne hlavu. „Cestu ven jsi náhodou nenašel, že?" zeptá se, ale v jeho hlase nezní ani podtón naděje.

„Ne. Je mi to líto." odpoví mu Sherlock tiše.

John jen zavrtí hlavou a nevěřícně se uchechtne, ovšem vzápětí se rozkašle.

„Bože, přežili jsme Moriartyho i Magnussena a všechny ty další mistry zločinu a teď se tady utopíme kvůli pitomým zlodějům z Greenwiche. To snad není možný."

„Je mi to líto." zopakuje Sherlock tím samým tichým omluvným tónem.

Chvíli na sebe hledí, než se John odvrátí. Sherlock si tiše povzdechne a skloní hlavu, ale dál se drží Johnovi kupky dřeva.

„Chtěl jsem se přestěhovat na venkov." řekne Sherlock skoro šeptem, ale v tichu kolem ho jde slyšet dobře. „Ne teď, teď je Londýn ještě příliš zajímavý. Ale až bychom zestárli. Chtěl jsem, abychom se přestěhovali na venkov. Já bych pěstoval včely a ty- Je mi to líto." ukončí Sherlock svůj monolog skoro neslyšnou omluvou.

„Sherlocku." hlesne John nevěřícně. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že Sherlock někdy uvažoval nad věcmi, jako je tohle. Že někdy uvažoval o tom, že by zestárli po boku toho druhého.

John kopne ve vodě nohama, i když to bolí a posune se i se svým plovákem naproti Sherlockovi.

Holmes konečně zvedne hlavu a podívá se na něj. Je příliš velká tma, aby mohli vidět výraz toho druhého.

John se jednou rukou chytne Sherlockovi kupky dřeva. Druhou opatrně chytne Sherlocka za tvář, aby si ho přitáhl blíž a mohl ho políbit.

Je to jen jemný a opatrný polibek, rozechvělý dotek rtů, který trvá jen chvíli, než se John odtáhne.

„Je mi to líto." hlesne Sherlock skoro plačky.

„Mně taky." řekne John lítostivě. Cítí se strašně unavený díky chladné vodě a stoupající horečce. Ale zároveň se cítí šťastný kvůli Sherlockovu nevyslovenému vyznání. Jenom škoda, že přišlo až v této situaci.

John dlouze vydechne a opět položí hlavu na dřevo.

„Johne." hlesne Sherlock vystrašeně.

„Ještě žiju." řekne John klidně. „Jenom jsem děsně unavený. Až nás ti Mycroftovi špiclové najdou, budu po nich chtít odškodnění za to, že jim to tak trvá."

„Nebudou ti chtít nic dát." pousměje se Sherlock smutně.

„Stačila by mi večeře. Pořádná večeře pro dva. A ty bys musel sníst vše, co ti přinesou." povídá John ospale.

„Platí." slíbí Sherlock. Položí si hlavu vedle té Johnovi a stiskne v ruce jeho dlaň.

Znovu se oba odmlčí. Jen leží tvářemi k sobě a drží se za ruce.

\- - o - -

Něco jim svítí do obličeje. Sherlock se nespokojeně zamračí a pootevře oči. Před sebou vidí Johnův až děsivě bledý obličej. Kolem se pohybují lidé v černém, ale ti Sherlocka nezajímají.

„Johne." zachraple detektiv, ale jeho společník nereaguje.

Někdo se k nim přiblíží a chce Johna odtáhnout od dřeva.

„Ne! Nechte ho!" vyjekne Sherlock naštvaně a chce neznámé zahnat, ale může se sotva hýbat. Skoro se potopí, ale někdo ho chytne zezadu pod pažemi a začne ho táhnout pryč.

„Ne! Nechte toho! Johne! Nechte ho být!"

Něco ho bodne do paže a vzápětí vše zčerná.

\- - o - -

„Konečně jsi vzhůru." ozve se Mycroftův hlas. „Budil jsi se často. Ale teď teprve to vypadá, že jsi doopravdy vzhůru."

Sherlock se na bratra nechápavě podívá. Leží v nemocnici, ale netuší, kde se tam vzal.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se.

„Nic si nepamatuješ?" zeptá se Mycroft a trochu se zamračí.

Sherlock zavře oči. Muselo se stát něco vážného, když je v nemocnici. Něco opravdu vážného, když se Mycroft tváří takto.

Sherlock vytřeští v hrůze oči. Chce se posadit a vylést z postele, ale Mycroft ho chytne za paže a zatlačí ho zpět do matrace.

„Pusť. Musím za Johnem." prská Sherlock vztekle.

„Ne. Nemusíš." řekne Mycroft vážně.

„Musím, nech mě-"

„Sherlocku, není, kam bys chodil."

Sherlock ztrne uprostřed pohybu a není schopný se ani hnout.

„Ne." šeptne a prosebně se na Mycrofta podívá.

Ten se na něj dívá se smutným lítostivým výrazem.

„Ne, to prostě nejde." zamumle Sherlock zoufale.

Mycroft nic neřekne, jen Sherlocka obejme a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„To nejde. Nemůže-" mumle Sherlock, zatímco brečí bratrovi na rameni.

„Je mi to strašně líto." řekne Mycroft tiše a pevněji k sobě zoufalého Sherlocka přitiskne.


End file.
